okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mogeko
For the creator and the artist their self, see Deep-Sea Prisoner. '''Mogeko' (モゲコ) are creatures that make up part of the main antagonists of Mogeko Castle. They are perverted, violent creatures that chase after Yonaka Kurai during her time in the castle. Appearance Mogeko look like an innocent cat-like creature, with two closed eyes, two white blush marks, a pinkish mouth, two cat-like ears with some fur on top of the head, a small body, and a tail that curls at the end. From time to time, Mogeko are depicted with menacing features. They appear to possess razor-sharp fangs, akin to that of a shark's. Evident in one comic, they appear to have extremely long tongues. Personality Each one is slightly different, some are locked up by King mogeko, on the grounds that they are defective (Mogekos who do not follow the social norm of typical Mogekos). The majority of them are perverted, having countless books of pornographic content, have an unusual obsession for high school girls, and lastly, have an obscenely disgusting obsession for prosciutto (to the point of creating religious connections around it).Though they are very lewd, they are in fact quite childish and pathetic, almost resembling spoiled brats. Even though most of them share similar interests, the Mogekos don't always get along; some go to the extent of murdering each other. Although they are relentless in their attempts to rape Yonaka, and bear overwhelming strength in numbers, they are actually quite weak individually and easy to slaughter. In Mogeko Castle, Yonaka has the option to take away prosciutto from Mogekos who have it. Doing so will cause the Mogeko to start bawling. Some Mogekos are shown to be rather suicidal and soulless, saying depressing things like "Do we only live to die?" or "If I had known I'd be sad everyday, I wouldn't have wished to be born". In some occasions, they show little to no empathy towards their own kind, often leaving them to die in order to save themselves. It is shown that not all Mogeko desire Yonaka, but all still possess varying levels of indecency. Background Not much is known about these creatures past other than that they were created by King mogeko, inhabit the Mogeko Castle and appear eventually in some other worlds, such as the Gray Garden and the Blue Sea. Appearances Major *''Mogeko Castle'' - Mogeko are the residents of Mogeko Castle. They also are the titular antagonists in the game. Cameo *''The Gray Garden'' - They appear as clerks in the Gray Village as well as wandering merchants and healers. They also make a cameo as a demon underling to Ivlis, to which the player can battle them. During the invasion, one of the clerks of the Gray Village shop dies, leaving the other clerk to sob over their corpse. *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - Some chests in the game are fake chests; opening one of the chests prompts a Mogeko to briefly pop out, then disappear back into the chest. Relationships Mogeko Castle Cast Yonaka Kurai The majority of the Mogeko in Mogeko Castle want to rape her upon her arrival. Most end up chasing Yonaka throughout her adventure in the castle, in an attempt to capture her. In one ending they successfully capture her and is implied to rape her. King mogeko King mogeko is the king of the Mogeko. They worship him. Moge-ko Moge-ko is the ruler of the Mogeko of the fourth floor. The Mogekos are usually terrified of her due to her psychopathic behavior, and often either end up dying as one of her "toys" to break or on a plate as food. Other Characters Sullivan Sullivan seems to hate the Mogeko. It can be seen in one mini-manga. Gallery * Visit Mogeko/Gallery to see the gallery. Trivia * There is a mistranslation floating around that "moge" means to grope, but it actually means to completely pluck off or rip off, like a fruit, hair, part of an object or body, etc. An object must be removed. "Ko" is a common ending part of a large variety of words, from girl's names, or animal or object names. You could really make a reach and say that it translates to "a small creature which rips things off" but it's most likely that there is not any particular meaning in regards to the creatures themselves. * Mogeko's portrait, along with Moge-ko's, in Deep-Sea Prisoner's CHARACTER section is hidden. In order to access it, you had to click on Nataka Kurokawa's portrait (0001), and click 戻 (戻 meaning "return"). Upon leading to Moge-ko's portrait (0000-2), click 戻 once more. This will lead to Mogeko's portrait (0000), Nowadays you can only access it via direct link or Deep-Sea Prisoner's second CHARACTER page. * Certain enemies in The Gray Garden seem to be the Mogeko. See the Gallery section for their battler images. * Near the end of the General Hashasky's Great Adventure teaser trailer, there are two costumed Mogekos that reference characters. One Mogeko is costumed as Wadanohara and the other is costumed as Yosafire. * Clicking on any age-restricted game found on both Deep-Sea Prisoner's STORY pages will load their own pages for age verification. Choosing "いいえ" (NO in Japanese) will lead to a flash game where the user can use a stick to hit the Mogeko's backside for an infinite amount of times. * An official shimeji for Mogeko is available for download on Deep-Sea Prisoner's website. Male Alela Grora, Licorice and Ivlis also have their own official shimejis.http://funamusea.com/other/haifuchu.html * Mogekos have made an appearance in every major game Deep-Sea Prisoner has created, though only in Mogeko Castle have they had an impact on the story. * Mogekos are born from eggs and have a larvae form when young, as can be seen in Mogeko Castle´s second floor. * They turn into Mofukos (which are a version of Mogeko with white, fluffy fur) if infected by a kind of parasite named Blancfluff Mogeparasites ''and die within a month. * In the files for ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, there are sprites of a Mogeko with a mermaid's tail replacing the vehicle sprites for the ship, airship, and skiff that normally come with RPG Maker 2000 and 2003. Since these vehicles aren't accessible during normal gameplay, these sprites go unused. Quotes * 'I don't even care, moge..." (One of the inscriptions that can be found on the stone Mogeko statues on the path to Mogeko Castle) '' * ''"Make Moge-tan angry, I'll rip out your tongue, moge." (One of the inscriptions that can be found on the stone Mogeko statues on the path to Mogeko Castle) '' * ''"Ahh! Only look at Moge-tan! Aaahhhh!" (One of the inscriptions that can be found on the stone Mogeko statues on the path to Mogeko Castle) '' * ''"Sighhh... ♥︎♥︎" (One of the inscriptions that can be found on the stone Mogeko statues on the path to Mogeko Castle) '' * ''"You look delicious!!!!" (One of the inscriptions that can be found on the stone Mogeko statues on the path to Mogeko Castle) '' * ''"I want more! Moreee!!!" (One of the inscriptions that can be found on the stone Mogeko statues on the path to Mogeko Castle) '' * ''"Mogege! Pant, pant... ♥︎" (Bonus Room) References Navigation Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Characters Category:General Hashasky's Great Adventure Category:The Gray Garden Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Other Species Category:Male Category:Mogeko World Category:Mogeko Category:Antagonists